


In Which a Gay-Married Karkat is Awoken by a Playful Kitty-Cat, and Shenanigans Ensue, Resulting in Sexy Times with John Egbert.

by childishPoultrylord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Gay-Marrieds being Domestic and Gay-Married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishPoultrylord/pseuds/childishPoultrylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features two In-Text Ejaculations, one Instance of Fellatio, and one Abrupt and Forceful Removal of a cat from the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which a Gay-Married Karkat is Awoken by a Playful Kitty-Cat, and Shenanigans Ensue, Resulting in Sexy Times with John Egbert.

As Karkat lay in bed, somewhere between awake and asleep, stretched out a bit from John to escape the heat, he reached out a hand to gently cup John's sleeping face, running his thumb over gently parted lips and the slight stubble growing around John's mouth. Then he took his other hand and scratched at the area above his groin, which had developed a slight itch as the blanket moved and slid against it.

He was suddenly brought to full alertness by a five-pound weight tackling his groin. Bouncing a bit with an, “oof!” in reaction to the blow, he raised his head trying to see what it was that just gave him the cushioned nut-shot, and silhouetted against the gentle moonlight shining against the wall of his and John's bedroom was the predatory whip-snap of Nepeta's tail. He glared at the tabby, still crouched on his groin as it gave a tentative tap to the lump in the blanket where his hand was. “The fuck, Nepeta,” he whispered, receiving only a brief glance from the cat before it went back to stalking his hand through the blanket. Catching on to the game, Karkat moved his hand up to his chest, Nepeta moving quickly after it. _Bap-bap-bap-bap_ went her paws as they slapped after the lump in the blanket. His hand moved again, quicker this time, and Nepeta dove after it, missing as the lump dodged back towards Karkat's hip. With a hushed chuckle, Karkat pulled his hand out of the blanket and reached out to scratch Nepeta's ears. Instead, the tabby flipped over and wrapped her paws around Karkat's fingers, teeth gnawing at the tips and feet kicking at his wrist. With a wiggle and a jerk, Karkat got her to let go, and she flipped over, going back to her stalking game. Karkat, not wanting to play anymore, tucked his hand back under the blanket discreetly, trying to avoid alerting the furrocious huntress. She didn't seem to take notice, so he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

That's when Nepeta discovered the moveable lump in the blanket that was Karkat's penis. Karkat's eyes shot back open as Nepeta went _bap-bap-bap_ against his dick. He didn't really know how to react, but his body did as his dick twitched a bit, becoming more full, swelling. _Bap-bap-bap_. _Bap-bap-bap._ Karkat's hand, still resting on John's cheek, tightened a bit, and John stirred.

“Karkat? What're you doing,” John mumbled, his eyelids not quite balanced as they opened unevenly. Karkat would find this to be incredibly adorable if he weren't so confused at the moment.

“I'm not quite sure, but the cat's trying to give me a handjob.” John, as confused as Karkat was, actually woke up to try and see what he was talking about.

“Doctor Meowgon Spengler? But he's not gay, Kar-”

“Not Spengler, dumbass, Nepeta.” John let out an, “oh,” as they watched Nepeta _bap-bap-bap_ away at the growing lump that was Karkat's slowly swelling dick.

“So, is this one of your shipping things, or-?” Karkat punched John in the chest. John giggled. The lump, now a tent, was tall enough now that Nepeta could fully tackle it as she began to gnaw and kick at it. The blanket was thick enough to stop any of her claws from getting through, but then a tooth, longer than any of her claws, punched through the fabric, and right into the head of his dick.

“Fuck!” Karkat kicked a leg up, throwing Nepeta to the side. She landed near the edge of the bed, glaring at his blanketed leg, ears flat. Then she darted away into the dark. “God fucking damn it, fuck,” Karkat hissed as he sat up, throwing the blanket off him. In the moonlight, he could see a dark red bead gathering on the head. There were muffled sounds coming from beside him, where John was having a giggle fit under the blanket. Karkat glared at him as he cradled his injured member. “Fuck you, John.” John's giggling died down, and he peeked over the covers, a mischievous grin on his face.

“You want to kiss me and make it better?” Karkat glared at John.

“Don't you mean, 'kiss it and make it better?” John's grin widened.

“Don't mind if I do!” John reached up and pulled Karkat down, using Karkat as leverage to push himself up.

“Hey!” Karkat managed to shout before his dick was encased in the wet warmth of John's mouth. When John's tongue ran over the head of his dick, it was sore, but then John bobbed down further and suddenly Karkat didn't care that his dick had been bleeding only seconds before. “Fuck, John, you made it better. Holy fuck did you make it better.” He could feel John laugh around his dick, and the vibrations made him spasm, and his knee caught John in the shoulder. John, without pulling away, looked up towards him and mumbled something that might have been an offended, “hey!” Karkat was able to control the reactionary spasm this time, digging his fingers into John's hair and arching into his mouth. “It was a compliment.” John rolled his eyes and continued sucking.

John gave one last suck and, with a _pop!_ , pulled his mouth off Karkat's dick. One hand wrapped around the shaft and the other gently cupped Karkat's balls. Karkat let out a soft, “oooh,” and pushed his hips into John's hand. One of John's fingers lifted off the soft skin of Karkat's balls, and slid down the skin between Karkat's legs, and tangled itself in the sparse, sweat-damp hair there. Then it slid lower, between Karkat's cheeks, and went for Karkat's perineum.

Karkat, who had squeezed his eyes shut as he lost himself in the pleasure of John's long fingers, sat up and kicked John's arm away from his butt, glaring at John.

“Jeez, Karkat, what's up? Did Nepeta jump on you again?” John said, his forearm stinging where Karkat's heel had knocked it away. “Ouch!”

“You stupid idiot, what do you think you were doing?” Karkat snapped. John looked at him, pouting.

“Putting my finger in yo-”

“In my butt. And when was the last time I had a chance to clean said butt?” John paused, and his thought process was visible as realization dawned on him.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Yeah.”

“But it hasn't been tha-”

“I don't give a flying fuck if it hasn't been “that long”, you asswipe. I'm not going to take the chance, especially after eating that Texas-Mexas shit that Dave sent us.”

“It's Tex-Mex, Karkat.”

“Excuse me while I keep all my fucks corralled here, away from you, despite your desperate pleas for them. I give no fucks, Egbert. Not to you, not to anyone.”

John's lips were threatening to pout right off his face. “What do we do, then?” Karkat harrumphed, and twisted around so he was on his knees and elbows, his butt in the air. John, pleasantly surprised, got up onto his knees. “Okay, what do you want _me_ to do, now?” Karkat sighed and pressed his face into the mattress.

“But your dick between my thighs, John.” John, suddenly getting the picture, waddled on his knees so that he was doing as Karkat had told him. Karkat's thighs were soft, and the hair tickled as he rubbed against it. Karkat let out a soft, “ooh!” as John began to give shallow thrusts between his thighs, the head of John's cock brushing against his balls. “This actually doesn't feel too bad.” Karkat said, his face heating up as he pushed back against John. John gave a drooling gasp of a, “guh!” in response and thrust a little deeper, grabbing Karkat's thighs and squeezing them together to provide more pressure around his cock.

John startled and nearly came when he felt Karkat's lube-slicked hand wrap around the head of his cock as it peeked between Karkat's thighs. When did Karkat get lube?, he wondered, but decided he didn't care as he began to thrust faster. “Fuck, Karkat.”

“Yeah, numbnuts, you're already doing that.” Karkat's voice was breathy as his hand moved from John's dick to his own. Karkat heard John grunt, and then felt a splash of warm stickiness against his balls and the insides of his thighs. John slumped against Karkat's back for a moment, and then Karkat felt John's hands move in to assist Karkat's own as they stroked and fondled Karkat, fingers ghosting against delicate skin, cupping the head, rubbing it gently and-

“Fuck!”

Karkat lost it and spilled himself into John's hand, his body tensing as he continued to pump himself until the awkward pleasurable feeling of stroking his shaft turned almost painful. He felt his cock twitch a bit as more come dribbled into John's palm. He could feel John's heavy breaths slowing down as John lifted his hand away from Karkat's cock.

Then he watched as John wiped his handful of come against the sheets.

“Egbert, you're fucking disgusting,” Karkat said as he bucked John off him. John, a bit wiped out, giggled and rolled to the side, feeling, and properly so, drained. “Why the fuck did you wipe it on my side of the bed?” John just giggled again.

“Because it's yours, obviously.” Karkat wasn't looking at John as he got up to grab a dirty towel from the hamper, but he could hear the stupid exaggerated buck-toothed smile John made as he said that.

“Fuck you, Egbert. Fuck you.”

“Just did.”

“Fuck you.”

“We just covered this Karkat, and I covered you, and you covered my hand.”

“God damn it, Egbert.” Karkat wiped the towel between his thighs and went back to the bed to scrub at the spot where his come was soaking into the sheet. “You're washing this out.”

“Okay. Now come over here and sleep with me.”

Karkat, too tired to argue, or do much else, really, threw the towel at the hamper and clambered over the bed, and over John, and under the sheets. John wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly to him as he kissed the back of Karkat's head.

“I love you, Karkat.”

“Fuck you, Egbert, you may have stained the sheets again.”

“Wouldn't be the first time.”

“Hence the 'again,' asshole.”

John just chuckled softly, and Karkat could feel him nodding off against him.

“I love you, Karkat.” John's breathing began to even out, and Karkat began to relax against him. Karkat's eyes began to close of their own accord,

“I love you, too, asshole.”

John grinned a sleepy grin and nuzzled his buck teeth against the back of Karkat's head.

Karkat giggled a sleepy “heh,” because Karkat didn't believe in giggling, and fell asleep.

**The End.**


End file.
